Absence
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: It's Goto's fault- Yokoi is absent. Seki is... (same as in A Camping Trip)


She was absent.

He never played around when she was absent. Not after what happened in art class. The imprint of her spiritual energy when she was absent was too volatile without her consciousness reigning it in. That is what he surmised after the last time she was absent. After all only when she was absent such a strange thing had happened. When she was actually present such a thing never happened. So, he took to not playing when she was absent ever, even if it was incredible boring.

He actually had thought about doing a spiritual cleaning once, but midway of his preparations, exactly midway through the lesson, the teacher caught Uzawa bugging his neighbor and the other boy was send to Yokoi's empty seat. And like always the boy destroyed what he had been doing. Volatile.

He hated it when she was absent.

She didn't came the next two days either. It was driving him crazy. Bored he surveyed the classroom watching his classmate learn and do their thing. Huh? When Goto-san was looking in his direction at first, he thought she was looking at the empty seat next to him. He knew she was friends with Yokoi, but then she did it a few more time during the lesson and with a guilty look in his direction to boot and he knew the girl must have probably done or said something to Yokoi? Probably with concerns about him, too…Well, he would get behind it! Even more if it will help Yokoi come back sooner, because really, anything to battle this boredom…

He caught Goto-san at the end of the class and was staring at her accusingly willing her to spill. Which she did, but he wasn't sure he actually understood what she was going on about. The girl was confusing in ways he didn't knew possible and her view on the world may be broken. It feels like it. She was blabbering about talking to Yokoi about the wicked ways he had with her, he doesn't have to be worried she was going to keep it a secret and was support, and how she hadn't noticed but she never actually mentioned it in that kind of manner and then Yokoi was all blushing and then all pale and she must have been worried that another student or worse a teacher overheard them and she's so sorry she made Yokoi sick with worry and his alien classmate went to apologize to him for making him morose by making Yokoi unwell and he thinks she was not exactly on the same page as him.

Actually he's pretty sure. What does she even mean with wicked ways?

For some reason he's standing in front of her house staring at the window to the room he's certain is hers. The, even he admits, adorable, penguin printed closed curtain gave it away. His eyes are fixed on the glass willing her to come out so he doesn't have to come in. It was an exercise in futility. On a normal day she had somewhat of a radar for his mood he just now realized like an emphany, but it meant she probably was really feeling unwell. What to do?

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't think he had gotten that absentee with his thoughts to not notice a person approaching him. Curious he looked at the person- people behind him. An older boy and a young looking woman. The other boy regards him warily through messy bangs and glasses, the woman smiles at him and reminds him of Yokoi depsite the brown hair, her eyes are the same. Her sister or mother? Latter one, Yokoi only mentioned a brother so far.

She ask him what he's doing in front of their doorstep and he answers by taking out assignments he gathered before coming. Even if it's unplanned he was prepared for the occasion.

He's being marched into the house and the other boy doesn't lose out on suspicious glances thrown at him without reason except if Yokoi actually painted out his explorations to him but he doubted it. They had an understanding he believes to keep things in the facility for education, although…

In a whirlwind of that mother and he was standing in her darkened room with neatly ordered cute, pretty and adorable things looking at the lump under a blanket. A mouse-like squeaking sneeze caught his attention. That shifted until a pale face framed by white hair peaked out barely. Yokoi was regarding him from bloodshot eyes decorated with dark circles disbelieving his existence.

She squinted at him her nose scrunching a bit.

"Seki-kun-?", and then she went into muttering stuff her eyes falling to half-mast and gave another sneeze. He sighed and took out the assignment folder. and put it in front of her. She stared at him.

"You should drag the chair at the desk over", he could barely make out her mumbling before she sneezed again. He did as she told him and also took out notes from class her friends made. It seemed to be a regular occurrence for her to receive notes from them. He guessed it was his fault, but actually he thinks it's her own fault for getting distracted by him at all.

He took glances at her and around the room while she was trying to read what he brought her but he could see it was getting nowhere. She was already dozing of so he just stacked the papers and put them on her nightstand.

He just looking at her. Even in her sleep she feels it and moves around restlessly. For some reason it feels accusatory. What had she done wrong? He's the one never attentive in class and dragging her along. She blinked out of her strange dream of wandering white halls with only Seki-kun.

Seki-kun is still sitting by her bedside gazing at her silently and it's seriously creepy.

It feels like- It feels like he's accusing her of having not been at school for some reason. Shouldn't he been happy that she's not in class interfering with his nefarious plans? She doesn't get the boy, but still she assures him that he can tell the teacher she's back by next week. He doesn't immediately leave. He points at Goto's name on one of the papers and she blushes and flails and tells him it's not important just really embarrassing, somewhat disturbing.

He concedes, although if it's so unimportant how does it keep her wake at night until she's gotten ill and sick.

When he leaves the room he's accosted by that mother of hers and for some reason now it's dinner with the family. They are nice people and don't feel that it's off he doesn't converse with them at all. Her brother is definitely glaring at him.

Because he doesn't use words all that often he kinda gets it, the silent ‹What's your intention for my sister?›-thing and couldn't help but compare the brother to Goto, they alien to him with the way they go thinking about things, so unlike Yokoi who he actually easily understands. They have really weird thoughts. He didn't come here to propose to her or the likes. Where does that mistrust come from?


End file.
